ONESHOT To Be Loved
by aurora.rosena
Summary: Menjadi seseorang yang tidak pernah dicintai membuat Vernon buta akan segalanya dan melakukan tindakan yang biadab: membunuh. Bertemu dengan Seungkwan memang tidak merubah kecacatan yang dimiliki Vernon sebagai seorang psikopat, tapi setidaknya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini ia inginkan. - VerKwan FF x yaoi


**To Be Loved**

 **Inspired by Joker and Harley Quinn**

xx

xx

xx

xx

xx

 _Pembunuhan masal terjadi di rumah sakit di kota Seoul._

Pemuda itu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam begitu ia selesai membaca sebuah kalimat yang tertulis dengan besar di halaman pertama sebuah koran yang sedang dibacanya. Headline news yang baru saja ia baca itu membuat bulu romanya merinding, sekaligus juga rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya.

Bukan pertama kalinya Seungkwan membaca headline berita seperti itu di koran, ini mungkin sudah yang ketiga kalinya, hanya saja kasusnya terjadi di tempat yang lain.

Seoul sedang berada di bawah serangan teror kali ini. Pembunuhan masal terjadi di kota yang sama sebanyak tiga kali berturut-turut dalam waktu sebulan ini. Semua orang digemparkan dan menjadi super was-was dengan keadaan sekitar mereka, turun ke jalan pula menjadi hal yang menakutkan, anak-anak tidak bisa lagi pergi ke sekolah dengan perasaan yang aman, karena teror tersebut terjadi tanpa mengenal tempat dan waktu.

"Seungkwan!" panggil seorang pria yang kedengarannya jauh lebih tua darinya. "Berita apa yang sedang kau baca?"

"Uhm-" Seungkwan, seorang pelajar SMA kelas tiga, panik ketika mendengar sang guru memanggil namanya dan melempar sebuah pertanyaan. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu, Seungkwan masih belum juga menemukan sebuah artikel yang tepat untuk dipresentasikan di dalam jam bahasa Korea. Berita utama yang disajikan dalam koran 'Seoul Today' membuat dirinya terpaku di dalam ketakutan.

"Apa itu? Pembunuhan masal? Lagi?" gurunya terkejut saat membaca judul artikel pada halaman utama koran milik Seungkwan.

"Ne, sonsaeng-nim, kemarin terjadi pembunuhan masal lagi di sebuah rumah sakit." jawab seorang siswa lainnya.

"Sungguh, gara-gara perkara ini, aku jadi takut pergi sendirian, aku bahkan takut untuk pergi ke luar."

"Sudah! Sudah!" gurunya memukul-mukul meja dengan tangannya sendiri. "Bukan saatnya untuk meributkan sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan pelajaran. Kembali berkonsentrasi!" guru bahasa Korea tersebut menghentikan kelas yang hampir meluap dalam keributan karena sebuah topik yang belakangan ini tengah memanas-tidak hanya di kalangan orang dewasa saja, tetapi juga remaja seperti mereka.

Siapa yang tidak takut dengan pembunuhan? Orang yang masih punya akal dan logika ang sehat pasti tidak menginginkan adanya hal tersebut di sekitar mereka. Sayangnya, mungkin sudah lebih dari seratus orang mati dalam tiga kali pembunuhan masal yang sudah terjadi.

Tidak diketahui siapa pelakunya, tapi semua orang berharap agar dalang dibalik teror mengerikan tersebut cepat diketahui dan di hentikan, jika tidak, mungkin akan ada lebih banyak lagi nyawa yang melayang di Seoul.

xxx

Pulang sekolah kali ini Seungkwan memutuskan untuk mengunjungi ayahnya yang bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa. Sebetulnya Seungkwan takut untuk datang sendirian ke rumah sakit itu, ia bahkan sering kali mengomeli ayahnya dan memintanya untuk segera mengganti profesinya sebagai psikolog, karena tempatnya di mana ia bekerja sangat menakutkan bagi Seungkwan. Namun, sebagai seorang anak apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Ayahnya sangat menikmati profesi di tempat itu sebagai seorang psikolog.

Bukan rumah sakit jiwa biasa, rumah sakit jiwa itu lebih mirip seperti tempat penyiksaan atau penjara bagi para orang-orang yang punya gangguan pada mental. Beruntung rumah sakit itu masih terawat dan dihuni oleh manusia-manusia yang masih hidup, setidaknya tidak ditinggalkan kosong dengan jiwa-jiwa gila di dalamnya.

"Oh? Soonyoung? Kau ada di sini?" Seungkwan mengangkat alisnya ketika bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal. Kwon Soonyoung, mereka belum mengenal cukup lama, tapi sudah bisa disebut sebagai teman baik Seungkwan.

"Uh- ne, a-aku... kau, kenapa bisa di sini?" tanya Soonyoung gugup.

"Ayahku bekerja di sini." jawab Seungkwan. "Kau sendiri... kenapa bisa ada di sini? Aku jelas-jelas melihatmu keluar dari pintu rumah sakit."

"A-aku..." Soonyoung tidak dapat merangkai kata-katanya dengan baik, ia bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan teman satu sekolahnya. Melihat kegugupan itu, Seungkwan mencoba untuk memuaskan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa keluargamu bekerja di sini juga?"

"Uh- uhm-"

"Oh?! Kenapa ada cakaran di lehermu?" kali ini Seungkwan yang panik begitu menemukan beberapa baretan yang memerah di leher Soonyoung. "Ya! Apa kau baru saja di cakar oleh seorang pasien?"

"Uh, ne." jawab Soonyoung polos. "Seungkwan, aku harus pulang, ada banyak sekali PR untuk besok."

"Ah, begitu ya." Seungkwan memaklumi. "Baiklah, nikmati waktu belajarmu dan hati-hati di jalan. Kita berjumpa lagi besok."

Perpisahan mereka terjadi begitu cepat. Gestik dan raut wajah Soonyoung yang tidak biasanya itu menimbulkan pertanyaan di kepala Seungkwan, bahkan tidak biasanya Soonyoung mengatakan selamat tinggal meskipun ada tugas yang menumpuk, tapi dari situ Seungkwan tidak ingin terlalu mengurusi kehidupan Soonyoung, mungkin anak itu punya alasan yang tidak harus diketahui semua orang.

Seungkwan memasuki gedung rumah sakit dan disambut oleh sebuah boneka kayu yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya. "Aw!" ia memekik begitu boneka kayu itu menghantam kepalanya. Beruntung boneka kayu itu tidak memiliki sudut yang tajam hingga tidak melukainya dengan parah.

"Kau harus mati!" jerit seorang wanita dari seberang ruangan. Mata Seungkwan terbuka lebar ketika mendapati wanita itu sedang berjalan terpincang-pincang ke arahnya, dengan rambut yang berantakan dan wajah penuh keputus asaan. Awalnya Seungkwan merasa akan baik-baik saja karena itu adalah kelakuan yang wajah bagi orang sakit jiwa, tapi wanita itu tidak berhenti hingga berhasil mencengkram tangan Seungkwan erat-erat dan terus berteriak. "Kau harus mati! Kau membunuh anakku! Mati kau lelaki biadab!"

"Uh... to-tolong!" tiba-tiba saja Seungkwan kehilangan suara dan tidak bisa berbicara lebih keras lagi. Sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman si wanita, ia berharap bantuan akan segera datang dan menangkap wanita itu sesegera mungkin.

"Kau tidak pantas untuk hidup! Anakku yang harusnya masih hidup saat ini. Kau ini biadab!"

"A-aku bukan orang yang kau cari!" dengan Seungkwan yang berkata begitu, terlihat jelas bahwa Seungkwan tidak mengerti caranya berkomunikasi dengan seorang penyandang cacat mental.

"Aku harus membunuhmu!" geram wanita itu lalu mencekik leher Seungkwan hingga terjatuh.

"T-tolong!" suara Seungkwan terputus-putus, tubuhnya menahan wanita itu di atasnya, sementara ia tergeletak di lantai dan mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Sial, wanita itu memiliki tenaga yang sangat kuat, cekikannya berhasil membuat Seungkwan terbatuk-batuk dan mengalami kesulitan dalam benapas.

Tubuh Seungkwan menjadi sangat lemah saking hebatnya wanita gila itu mencekik Seungkwan, ia tidak dapat bernapas dan membebaskan diri dari wanita itu bukanlah hal mudah. Namun, Seungkwan diselamatkan dari maut ketika wanita itu tiba-tiba memekik dan pingsan, jatuh tepat di samping tubuh Seungkwan.

"Hhhhhh!" Seungkwan menarik napasnya sepanjang mungkin, memastikan bahwa dirinya masih diberi kesempatan untuk menghirup udara.

Ada sebuah tim yang terdiri dari dua orang dokter dan juga beberapa suster berlari menghampirinya. Seungkwan melihat ada sebuah pistol di salah satu tangan dokter, entah untuk apa, tapi Seungkwan punya tebakan bahwa benda itulah yang menyelamatkannya dari tangan si wanita gila.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang suster.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Seungkwan dibantu berdiri oleh suster tersebut. Lehernya memerah dan tubuhnya menjadi sangat lemas. Tidak heran Soonyoung meninggalkan rumah sakit itu dengan raut wajah yang sangat ketakutan dan membawa cakaran di lehernya, rumah sakit itu memang bukanlah tempat yang aman.

"Suster, pasien ini sudah dibius, tolong bawa ke selnya!" kata seorang dokter. Ketika tim tersebut pergi bersama pasien yang pingsan, dokter itu diam bersama Seungkwan.

Ia tersenyum. "Kau pasti putranya dokter Boo."

"Ne, kau mengenalnya?"

"Namaku Hong Joshua, kau boleh panggil aku Jisoo sebagai nama Koreaku." dokter itu mengulurkan tangannya dan melakukan sebuah jabat tangan yang singkat dengan Seungkwan. "Aku adalah anak buah ayahmu dan baru beberapa bulan bekerja di sini. Kau pasti mencari ayahmu."

"Betul. Apa ayahku sedang bekerja?"

"Ne, selama dua bulan ini dia sibuk sekali mengurusi para psikopat stadium empat, ia tidak pernah beristirahat." jawab Jisoo dengan senyuman sekilas.

Psikopat stadium empat, entah istilah macam apa yang baru saja Jisoo katakan, tapi mendegar hal itu, Seungkwan sudah bisa membayangkan betapa mengerikan pekerjaan yang ayahnya jalankan.

"Omong-omong, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih untuk penyelamatannya."

"Ayahmu mungkin sedang bereksperimen saat ini. Kau ingin menemuinya? Biar kuantar."

Merasa sudah aman, Seungkwan menerima tawaran dokter Jisoo untuk mengantarnya menemui sang ayah.

Bukan hanya terlihat mengerikan, pada kenyataannya pun, sel-sel di rumah sakit itu penuh dengan penyiksaan dan juga keputusasaan dari nyawa seseorang. Tubuh si pasien mungkin berada di sana, di dalam sel, terlihat tenang dan diam, tapi tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pikiran dan perasaan dari para pasien-pasien itu, mungkin mereka sangat tersika oleh kenyataan hingga tidak dapat mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata, sehingga merka menjadi diam dan nyawa mereka pergi bersama cerita di dunia yang lain.

Ada beberapa sel yang Seungkwan lewati dihuni oleh pasien yang aktif, dalam arti mereka tengah melakukan sesuatu, seperti menangis, berteriak, marah, tertawa, memukul-mukul dinding atau melukai diri mereka sendiri. Seungkwan mendekatkan dirinya kepada dokter Jisoo, mencoba untuk tidak menghiraukan semua kegiatan tidak wajar pasien-pasien itu. Namun, ketika mereka berteriak, itu melukai telinga dan batin Seungkwan.

"Di sini, namanya ruang pemeriksaan." mereka sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang memiliki kaca persegi panjang di tengah-tengahnya. Seungkwan melihat sesuatu melewati kaca itu, sosok ayahnya yang sedang bekerja di samping meja operasi bersama rekan-rekannya. Di atas meja itu, ada seorang pasien yang jelas-jelas masih hidup-bernapas dan membuka matanya.

"Aku tidak boleh masuk?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Boleh, tapi aku tidak yakin kau akan menyukai apa yang kau lihat di dalam."

Jawaban dokter Jisoo membuat Seungkwan harus berpikir dua kali untuk menemui ayahnya di dalam ruangan itu. Ayahnya, dengan jas dokter berwarna putih-layaknya dokter para umumnya, sedang melakukan sesuatu terdahap pasien di meja operasi. Ada banyak sekali alat-alat berukuran besar, tapi alat-alat itu kelihatan sangat menyiksa bagi si pasien.

"Sebaiknya kau tunggu di ruangan ayahmu saja." kata dokter Jisoo.

"Chakkaman! Aku mau lihat!" Seungkwan tidak menghiraukan dan memperhatikan bagaimana ayahnya bekerja. "Apa yang ayahku lakukan terhadapnya?"

"Kau akan menyesal jika mengetahuinya."

Seungkwan menoleh ke wajah dokter Jisoo. "Wae?"

"EEEUUUUAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" suara jeritan ngeri datangnya dari ruang pemeriksaan, menusuk telinga Seungkwan sampai ke gendangnya, lalu terus merambat ke jiwa Seungkwan yang seketika dibuat lemah. Jeritannya sangat nyaring sampai mereka yang berada di luar ruangan bisa mendengarnya meski tidak begitu jelas, tapi cukup mengagetkan diri mereka dan membayangkan betapa sakitnya hal yang dirasakan oleh pasien tersebut, seperti nyawanya tengah diangkat secara perlahan.

Nafas Seungkwan terengah-engah melihat pasien yang sangat kesakitan di dalam ruangan, dan kesakitan itu dikerjakan oleh sang ayah tercinta.

"...apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan terhadap pasien itu?" suara Seungkwan melemah.

"Tunggu di sini dan jangan ke mana-mana! Aku harus memastikan bahwa ayahmu menerima cukup bantuan." dokter Jisoo masuk lewat pintu berjendela itu dan bekerja lagi, sementara Seungkwan hanya bisa melihat mereka dari luar, merasa penasaran tapi juga takut.

Setelah sekian lama, ayahnya atau pun dokter Jisoo belum juga keluar dari ruangan itu, membuat Seungkwan berpikir bahwa mereka memiliki masalah yang serius di dalam sana. Seungkwan ingin pergi, mungkin ia bisa menjumpai ayahnya lain kali, tapi ada baiknya jika seseorang menemaninya keluar dan menghindari kejadian yang sama seperti saat ia baru datang tadi.

"Hey." Seungkwan mendengar bisikan seseorang. Tidak yakin apakah seseoang memang sedang berbicara kepadanya atau hanya ilusi semata, tapi Seungkwan tidak bisa lagi merasa aman untuk berada di sana. "Kau! Yang di sana!"

Seungkwan berjalan menjauh dari pintu di dekatnya dan mencari pasien dari sel mana yang tidak berhenti berbicara, karena suara itu sangatlah mengganggu.

"Stop! Tengok ke sebelah kananmu!" suara itu seakan memerintah Seungkwan untuk menuruti kemauannya. Begitu kepala Seungkwan menoleh ke sebelahan kanan, ia menemukan ada sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya lewat celah kecil di sebuah pintu baja yang besar.

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan, rumah sakit jiwa itu bukanlah rumah sakit jiwa biasa, tapi terkenal dengan pasien berbahaya yang ada di dalamnya, hingga mereka membangun tingkat keamanan yang sangat tinggi.

Seungkwan tidak tahu kenapa orang itu memanggilnya dan apa yang diinginkannya, wajahnya bahkan tidak bisa dilihat dengan jelas karena celah yang ada di pintu baja itu cenderung sangat kecil, ditambah wajah si pasien yang sepertinya dibalut oleh perban.

"Nu-nuguseyo?"

"Kau seorang pelajar? Kenapa masih pakai baju seragam?" suara orang itu layak dibungkam oleh sesuatu.

"N-ne, aku baru pulang sekolah."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini? Kau tidak takut seseorang akan melukaimu?"

"Aku ingin menemui ayahku. Dan, ya, aku sudah dilukai tadi." jawab Seungkwan seraya memegang lehernya dan terpikir kembali atas kejadian yang baru-baru saja menimpanya.

"Kau kelihatannya terluka." kata pasien itu.

Seungkwan tidak dengan siapa baru saja ia berbicara, tapi jika dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya, pasien itu kelihatan terlalu normal untuk dirawat di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, sementara pasien yang lainnya punya penyakit mental yang bisa dilihat secara jelas, bahkan dari cara mereka memandang pun Seungkwan sudah dapat mengatakan bahwa seseorang itu sudah pasti gila. Namun yang ini, Seungkwan sendiri bertanya kenapa dia berada di dalam sel.

"Wajahmu diperban?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Bukan perban, ini masker."

"Masker?"

"Eo, mereka memasang masker di wajahku tanpa alasan. Masker ini membuatku sulit bernapas, belum lagi tubuhku yang dibungkus seperti ini."

"Dibungkus?"

Pasien itu menjauh dari celah di pintu baja ke seberang ruangan, dengan begitu, Seungkwan dapat melihat apa yang terjadi dengan si pasien. Meskipun tidak jelas, Seungkwan bisa mengatakan bahwa tubuh si pasien dibalut oleh perban berwarna putih, tapi malah kelihatan seperti lakban besar yang mengikat tubuhnya karena warna perban itu agak mengkilap di sisi luarnya. Secara sekilas Seungkwan bisa melihat tembok di dalam sel-tampaknya kotor dan lembab.

"Apa rumah sakit ini yang memasagnya di tubuhmu?"

"Eo, badanku sakit semua."

Tentu saja, pikir Seungkwan. Perban itu mengikat tubuhnya sangat erat sampai Seungkwan bisa melihat gambaran tangannya hampir menembus kulit perban, sementara masker yang dipakai oleh si pasien mirip seperti masker pencuri, yang mana hanya menampakan kedua matanya.

"Seandainya kau bisa melepaskan maskerku saja, aku akan merasa sangat berterima kasih."

"Kalau aku bisa, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa."

"Wae?"

"Ayahku tidak akan senang jika dia tahu bahwa aku baru saja berbicara dengan seorang pasien."

Pasien itu terkekeh. "Ya, mungkin kau benar, lagipula aku akan mati di dalam sel ini tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui wajahku. Ya sudahlah, senang bisa berbicara denganmu."

Seungkwan rasa sudah cukup berbicara dengan seorang pasien yang tidak ia kenal, tapi Seungkwan tidak dapat menghilangkan rasa penasarannya akan wajah si pasien, belum lagi pasien ini benar-benar meyakinkan Seungkwan bahwa ia tidak gila karena sikapnya yang sungguh berbeda dari mayoritas pasien di rumah sakit itu.

"Kalau aku bisa melepas maskermu, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Seungkwan gugup.

"Di atas celah ini ada sebuah jendela, kau hanya tinggal menggeser kuncinya dan jendelanya akan terbuka. Tinggiku kurang lebih sama dengan jendela itu. Hanya orang dari luar yang bisa membukanya." jelas si pasien. Seungkwan melirik sedikit ke atas dan menemukan selot kunci besi yang mengunci sebuah akses jendela. Ukurannya tidak besar, mungkin lebarnya sama dengan wajah Seungkwan sendiri.

"Kau menemukannya?" tanya pasien yang di dalam.

"Ne."

Pasien yang berbahaya sekalipun tidak akan mampu untuk melakukan hal buruk melalui jendela yang kecil itu, apalagi pasien yang baik seperti dia. Pikiran seperti itu membawa Seungkwan kepada niatan untuk membantu si pasien yang berada di dalam.

"Ugh, kuncinya berat." kata Seungkwan selagi berusaha menggeser selot kunci.

"Haha, kau pasti bisa membukanya."

Cklek! Selot kunci itu akhirnya tergeser dan mempersilahkan Seungkwan untuk membuka jendelanya. Seungkwan terkejut ketika wajah si pasien yang tertutup masker tiba-tiba muncul tepat setelah ia membuka jendela.

"Bagaimana aku membukanya?"

"Tarik saja."

Ragu-ragu sampai tangannya bergetar, tapi Seungkwan tidak menghentikan niatnya untuk mmebantu pasien itu membuka masker dan membiarkannya bernapas lebih baik, setidaknya. Tangan Seungkwan masuk sedikit menerobos jendela itu dan menggapai kepala si pasien, setelahnya menarik masker berwarna putih dari kepalanya secara perlahan.

Terkejut, wajah pasien itu sempat membuat jantung Seungkwan berhenti berdetak, lalu berdetak kembali namun dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rambut hitam pekat bermodel potongan undercut dan berponi menutupi hampir seluruh dahinya, ditambah lagi wajahnya yang tidak biasa: cenderung (sangat) tampan dan memiliki aesthetic kebarat-baratan, kulitnya mulus tanpa luka atau noda, semua itu membuat Seungkwan bertanya-tanya kenapa rumah sakit itu bisa-bisanya menahan seorang namja sempurna di dalam selnya?

"Gomawo." kata namja itu seraya tersenyum. Lagi, seyuman itu menjadi serangan bagi jantung Seungkwan. "Bagaimana rupaku? Kalau aku mati, setidaknya ada seseorang yang mengenali wajahku."

Kau tampan sekali, batin Seungkwan.

"K-kenapa... kau bisa masuk ke rumah sakit jiwa? Kau melakukan suatu kejahatan?" tanya Seungkwan.

"Entahlah, banyak orang yang mengatakan bahwa aku ini gila, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, padahal aku ini seratus persen waras. Namun, kalau berlama-lama dikurung di sini, aku bisa gila sungguhan." namja itu menyelipkan tawaan-tawaan kecil di antara kata-katanya. "Oh iya, kau punya nama?"

"Seungkwan. Boo Seungkwan." Seungkwan menjawab cepat. "Kau?"

"Vernon, Hansol Vernon. Kau boleh memanggilku dengan nama Korea, tapi aku terbiasa di panggil Vernon." katanya. "Aku ingin sekali menjabat tanganmu, tapi sayang sekali aku diikat seperti ini."

"Hm, seandainya aku bisa membuka pengikat tubuhmu, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya sampai sejauh itu." balas Seungkwan, hatinya tiba-tiba merasa berat karena sudah mengatakannya.

Namja bernama Vernon itu tersenyum manis kepada Seungkwan. "Gwenchana, begini pun aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Oh iya, kau... punya sebuah pensil?"

"N-ne, kenapa kau membutuhkan pensil?"

"Aku ini suka sekali menggambar karikatur, tidak jago sih, tapi itu adalah salah satu dari hobiku. Kau tahu? Aku juga membuat lagu, aku suka membuat lirik rap."

Sekali lagi Seungkwan mempertanyaan keberadaan namja itu. Kenapa namja seperti dia bisa berada di balik pintu baja tebal seperti ini? Dia bisa saja menjadi seorang idol sukses berkat wajah tampan dan juga talentanya, bukan dikurung di tempat mengerikan dan menindas mimpi seperti ini. Seungkwan bahkan yakin kalau namja itu tidaklah gila, ia bahkan bersabar dan tidak mengambil pusing situasi yang menimpanya.

"Aku punya sebuah pensil." Seungkwan membuka ransel sekolahnya dan mengambil satu buah pensil dari dalam kotak pensilnya. "Bagaimana aku harus memberikannya kepadamu?"

"Lempar saja."

Seungkwan melempar pensilnya lewat jendela.

"Gomawo, aku akan menggunakan pensil ini sebaik-baiknya untuk membuat lagu dan menggambar jika aku sudah bebas dari perban ini."

"Tapi... apa kau benar-benar suka membuat lagu?"

"Eo, ada satu lagu yang sudah jadi, tapi aku hanya pandai dalam melakukan rapnya saja. Kalau aku bebas dari sini, aku akan mencari seorang penyanyi untuk menyanyikan sisa bagian dari lagunya."

"Mmm," Seungkwan menelan salivanya, "boleh aku mendengarmu bernyanyi?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku hanya pandai memainkan rapnya saja."

"Gwenchana, kau pasti pernah punya gambaran bagaimana lagumu harus dinyanyikan. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya saja sekali."

"...baiklah." sebelum benar-benar bernyanyi, Vernon menatap Seungkwan dengan kedua matanya yang agak bulat lalu tersenyum malu-malu. "neowa nal sarang jjokjie da damaseo, oh... teong bin haneure ollimyeon, baramdo uril gamssal kkeoya..." Vernon menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang tidak Seungkwan kenal dengan suara falsetonya yang sedikit serak. Meski tidak terdengar seperti penyayi profesional, nyayian yang dibuat oleh Vernon sendiri sudah cukup untuk membuat Seungkwan kagum. Seungkwan bahkan menyukai suara Vernon.

"...kenapa berhenti?"

"A-aku tidak percaya diri." jawab Vernon. "B-bagaimana? Apa kau punya pendapat?"

"Eo, menurutku itu bagus. Aku akan mengatakan sangat bagus jika kau mau menyanyikan laguna secara keseluruhan."

"Aku akan melakukannya lain kali." Vernon ternseyum.

Baru saja Seungkwan akan membalas senyuman Vernon, ia mendengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati pintu di seberang ruangan sel-ruang di mana ayahnya melakukan proses operasi, juga suara beberapa orang yang berbicara.

"Sepertinya mereka akan keluar." Seungkwan buru-buru menutup jendelanya dan mengunci selot yang sudah terpasang. Padahal, Seungkwan sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Vernon dan masih ingin menatap wajah Vernon lebih lama lagi.

"Seungkwan!" bisik Vernon dari celah kecil yang berada di bawah jendela. "Gomawo. Tolong ingat nama dan wajahku!"

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, ia berlari mendekati pintu ruang pemeriksaan dan berdiam diri di sana sampai ada orang yang keluar.

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan pun akhirnya terbuka, dokter Jisoo dan ayahnya keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut. "Syukurlah, kau masih di sini." kata dokter Jisoo, lalu tersenyum.

"Jisoo-ya! Kenapa kau tidak membawanya ke ruanganku?!" ayahnya berseru kepada dokter Jisoo karena merasa khawatir bahwa ternyata putranya sedari tadi menunggu di luar ruangan pemeriksaan, bersama dengan sejumlah psikopat-psikopat yang terkurung di dalam sel.

"Appa, tadi aku sendiri yang memaksa untuk menetap di sini. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, tidak ada yang melukaiku." Seungkwan menjelaskan. Aku bahkan merasa lebih baik berada di sini, pikirnya.

"Hfft, syukurlah." bahu sang ayah merosot. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau kemari?"

"Ne, aku punya beberapa pertanyaan tentang pelajaran di sekolah. Kuharap kau bisa membantuku karena aku akan belajar yang lain di rumah."

xx

xx

xx

Seungkwan terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar sebuah keributan dari luar kamarnya. Ia sama sekali tidak punya niat untuk bangun dan keluar dari kamar, tapi keributan itu benar-benar mengganggu jam tidurnya yang nyenak.

Ia menyalakan lampu yang terletak di samping tempat tidur, setelahnya dikejutkan dengan pintu kamar yang terbanting sangat keras melawan tembok. Beberapa orang dengan kostum badut sirkus masuk ke kamarnya, membidikkan machine gun ke arah Seungkwan yang masih berada di bawah selimut.

"Ampun! Ampun! Siapa kalian!? A-aku... aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Seungkwan merasa ketakutan bukan main. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di rumahnya, dengan beberapa badut yang membawa pistol canggih dan membuat kerusuhan. Bukan itu yang terpentingnya, ia memikirkan bagaimana keadaan ayah dan ibunya, ia pesimis sampai banjir air mata. "Tolong jangan bunuh aku." ia meminta, benar-benar meminta.

"S-Seungkwan..." seorang pria dengan suara yang sangat Seungkwan kenali menyusul ke kamar Seungkwan.

Ayahnya, datang dengan piyama yang berlumuran darah, membuat Vernon tidak sanggup lagi menahan bokongnya untuk tetap berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Appa!" pekik Seungkwan saat ia meloncat dari kasur dan menghampiri sang ayah yang kelihatan sudah sekarat. "Appa... k-kenapa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Appa tolong jawab aku!" Seungkwan memeluk tubuh sang ayah, sambil menangis pilu-antara ketakutan dengan kondisi yang mencengangkan itu dan juga sakit hati melihat kondisi sang ayah.

"Seungkwan wae..." tangan ayah yang bergetar dan dingin menyentuh pipi putranya lembut.

"Appa! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka melakukan ini terhadapmu? Appa!" tangis Seungkwan semakin histeris.

"Seungkwan, kami menyayangimu."

"Appa!"

"Aigooo, lihat drama yang menyedihkan ini. Perpisahan seorang ayah kepada anak satu-satunya, sungguh miris." suara eksotis seseorang datang setelah Seungkwan berteriak memanggil ayahnya, seakan meminta agar ayahnya hidup sehat kembali. Bersamaan dengan kata-kata penuh sarkasme itu, seorang pria lain memasuki kamar Seungkwan yang kini berubah menjadi tempat perkumpulan para badut bersenjata.

Seungkwan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah pria yang tiba-tiba datang dan berbicara seenak jidat itu. Entah bagaimana, tapi Seungkwan mengenali wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh si pria.

"Orenmanida, Seungkwan-ssi."

"K-kau... siapa?" suara Seungkwan belum pernah menjadi sepanik itu.

"Haha, aku sudah pernah memintamu untuk mengingat nama dan wajahku. Ternyata kau tidak melakukannya, aku kecewa." jawab pria itu santai.

"Kau! Aku tidak peduli siapa kau! Kenapa kau membunuh keluargaku?! Apa yang pernah kami lakukan sampai kau melakukan hal ini?! Kau benar-benar brengsek-"

Plak! Sebuah tamparan atas rasa marah berhasil mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Seungkwan hingga membungkam mulutnya.

"Kau bertanya apa yang keluargamu lakukan kepadaku?" kata pria itu. Setelahnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah pensil dari saku celana, menunjukkanya tepat di depan hidung Seungkwan. Namun, masih sampai saat itu juga, Seungkwan masih belum mengerti apa yang pria pembunuh itu lakukan, yang pasti dia baru saja menghancurkan hidup Seungkwan. "Sebulan yang lalu kau memberiku pensil ini karena aku memintanya. Tentu saja, aku tahu kau pasti terlena dengan wajahku yang tampan ini, makanya kau mau melakukan apa yang kuminta."

Bibir Seungkwan bergetar. "...Vernon?"

"Benar, aku temanmu yang kau temui di rumah sakit jiwa sebulan yang lalu. Bagaimana? Sepertinya kau tidak terlalu senang bertemu denganku kali ini, berbeda sekali dengan pertemuan kita sebulan yang lalu."

"Kau..." Seungkwan terdengar seperti menelan suaranya sendiri. "Kau... ternyata kau jauh lebih buruk dari dugaanku."

"Menjadi buruk itu menyenangkan, kau saja yang terlalu bodoh dan polos." Vernon menyentak. "Namun, tetap saja, aku berhutang padamu. Berkat pensil ini, aku berhasil keluar dari sel menakutkan itu. Yah, kau pasti bingung kan bagaimana aku bisa bebas hanya karena bantuan sebuah pensil? Aku juga takjub, tapi kau pasti tidak akan suka mendengar ceritanya."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Seungkwan merasa sangat menyesal, rasanya seperti baru saja melakukan sebuah kejahatan yang fatal dan menghancurkan dirinya sendiri. Jika ia bisa memutarbalikkan waktu, ia ingin kembali ke waktu di mana ia berada di rumah sakit jiwa, memperbaiki kelakuan cerobohnya. Karena tergoda dengan kebaikan dan ketampanan wajah Vernon, Seungkwan menjadi sangat bodoh hingga menjerat dirinya sendiri.

"Hari di mana kau bertemu denganku adalah hari di mana temanku dibuat cacat oleh ayahmu. Kau mendengar jeritan yang mengerikan itu? Benar, itu adalah temanku, temanku yang sehat dan juga tampan, sama sepertiku." Vernon memberikan sebuah penjelasan yang tiba-tiba. "Seungcheol, heh, kau tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya untuk berada di dalam ruang pemeriksaan itu. Kini temanku yang pintar itu benar-benar cacat mentalnya, itu semua berkat ayahmu. Bukan hanya Seungcheol, tapi juga beberapa temanku."

"Seungkwan, j-jangan... jangan percaya..."

"Diam!"

Telinga Seungkwan berdengung ketika bunyi ledakan dari sebuah pistol melintas tepat di depan wajahnya, bukan hanya itu, peluru yang melesat dengan cepat setelah Vernon menarik pelatuk juga membuat jantung Seungkwan berhenti selama beberapa saat. Jantung Seungkwan tidak berhenti karena dia di tembak, tapi karena peluru itu membunuh ayahnya.

"A-appa..." kini Seungkwan benar-benar kehilangan nyawanya. Sang ayah baru saja mati ditembak, di atas pahanya sendiri, di dalam pelukannya sendiri, Seungkwan melihatnya dengan kedua bola mata yang terbuka dengan sangat jelas, dengan kesadaran yang penuh. "Appa..." suaranya menghilang, ia memeluk tubuh ayahnya erat-erat dan menangis seperti tidak ada hari esok lagi untuk menangis. "Appa... hiks hiks... appa..."

"Aku sengaja membiarkan ibumu mati terlebih dahulu, perempuan biasanya menjadi halangan paling menyebalkan. Bukan begitu?"

"...appaa..."

"Yah, yah, terus saja panggil appamu itu. Dia tidak akan hidup kembali."

"...hiks hiks... appa..."

Merasa tidak dihiraukan, Vernon terdiam dan memandangi wajah Seungkwan yang bersedih, yang menangis. Vernon dapat melihat depresi yang sangat kuat terlukis di wajah Seungkwan, tapi itu tidak menjadikannya seseorang yang baik hati, justru itulah yang diinginkan oleh Vernon: kesakitan batin bagi keluarga Boo.

"Hey," suara Vernon melembut, tangannya menyentuh dagu Seungkwan dan membuat pria yang menangis itu harus bertatap wajah dengan si iblis berparaskan malaikat, "sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Sudah kubilang itu tidak akan menghidupkan ayahmu, kau akan tetap menjadi Seungkwan yang bodoh, hidupmu akan tetap hancur seperti sekarang ini."

Seungkwan tidak menjawab, tapi tangisannya tidak berhenti, begitu pula dengan air matanya.

"Tadinya aku ingin membunuhmu juga, tapi... itu tandanya kesenanganku hanya akan sampai pada kematianmu, dan aku tidak ingin kesenanganku berakhir begitu saja. Jadi, aku akan membiarkanmu tetap hidup dan melihat emosimu tercabik-cabik sampai kau mati dengan sendirinya. Menyenangkan, bukan?"

"..."

Vernon berdecak. "Lihat, wajah lugumu berlumuran darah. Aku tidak menyukainya, kau harus tetap bersih." Vernon membersihkan bercak darah di wajah Seungkwan dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. "Mulai sekarang, kau, hidupmu, semuanya tentangmu, adalah milikku. Anggap saja apa yang kulakukan ini adalah sebuah balas budi atas pertolonganmu sebulan yang lalu."

xx

xx

xx

 _"Sebuah pembunuhan masal terjadi lagi di ibukota. Tepat seminggu setelah pembunuhan masal di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa, pagi hari ini terjadi lagi sebuah pembunuhan masal di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Menurut data yang dilaporkan, sejauh ini sudah lebih dari dua ratus nyawa melayang atas-"_

Televisinya tiba-tiba mati, tapi Seungkwan tidak bereaksi, dia tahu Vernon sudah melarangnya untuk menonton televisi, atau lebih buruknya lagi, Seungkwan dilarang untuk berhubungan dengan segala media informasi dan komunikasi.

"Aku benar-benar harus membuang televisinya." ucap Vernon, lalu melempar remot televisinya ke tempat sampah.

Seungkwan terdiam di atas tempat tidur, memeluk kedua lututnya dan tidak menghiraukan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya, bahkan Vernon sekalipun. Kali ini Seungkwan sudah berada di kediaman Vernon, sebuah kamar hotel yang letaknya berada di sebuah gedung casino. Vernon sendiri sebetulnya tidak memiliki rumah permanen untuk menetap, tapi berkat mafia dan jaringan yang sangat luas, ia bisa tidur di mana pun dengan fasilitas mewah dan juga full service.

Psikopat muda, cenderung sangat pintar tapi menyalahgunakan kepintarannya, yang akhirnya membawanya kepada begitu banyak keuntungan tapi sangat merugikan banyak orang. Kini ia menjadi ketua sebuah gangster besar nan tersembunyi di Seoul, menggantikan sahabatnya Seungcheol yang kini tidak berdaya lagi untuk memimpin akibat mentalnya yang menjadi benar-benar cacat.

 _( recommended background song: Kehlani - Gangsta )_

"Seungkwan." Vernon memanggil nama Seungkwan dengan begitu lembut seraya membaringkan dirinya sendiri di samping Seungkwan. Tangannya bermain di punggung Seungkwan, mengelusnya dan sesekali menciumnya. "Berilah aku kesenangan, maka aku akan membuatmu bahagia."

"..."

"You know what?" Vernon bangkit dan memeluk Seungkwan dari belakang, menikmati aroma tubuh Seungkwan yang seakan adalah narkoba baginya: membuat candu, membawanya terbang dan menginginkannya lebih dari porsi yang sudah ditentukan, ia sangat menyukai Seungkwan, apalagi ketika ia dapat mencicipi setiap inci dari tubuh lembut itu. "I'm so fucked up. You have no idea why I've been doing this, you won't be able to imagine the reason I love to kill people."

"Kau hanya seorang psikopat yang suka membunuh, itu saja."

"More than that, baby... more than that." Vernon menyentuh punggung Seungkwan dengan batang hidungnya, dengan begitu ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Seungkwan lebih baik lagi. Seungkwan dapat merasakan napas Vernon yang begitu intens di permukaan kulitnya. "Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya dijauhi oleh banyak orang karena mereka menganggapmu sebagai seorang monster yang suka membunuh. Ketika kau mencoba meyakinkan semua orang bahwa kau adalah orang yang baik tapi semua orang memiliki mindset yang buruk tentang pengidap cacat mental sepertiku. Aku benci ketika semua orang menatapku dengan jijik dan takut, aku merasa sangat tidak dicintai, aku merasa berbeda, aku dibenci."

"Itukah alasan kau bergabung dengan Seungcheol?"

"Eo, dia adalah orang yang sama denganku. Dia orang yang dibenci pula, dia orang yang tidak pernah dicintai, tapi dia juga satu-satunya orang yang mengerti tentang perasaanku. Hingga akhirnya ayahmu menangkap kami dan menjadi Seungcheol orang idiot dengan merusak mentalnya."

"Kau sendiri... apa kau pernah masuk ke ruang pemeriksaan itu?"

"Tentu saja, aku masuk sebelum Seungcheol." Vernon tertawa. "Ayahmu juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku, tapi kupikir dia melakukannya dengan cara yang salah. Bukannya menjadi bodoh, aku malah jadi bertambah gila dan beradrenalin, dan itu menambah kekuatanku."

"Jika kau membenci ayahku, kenapa kau membunuh banyak orang juga?"

"Karena mereka semua berpikir bahwa orang sepertiku adalah monster, maka aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka, di mana aku bertindak seperti monster."

Seungkwan berbalik badan lalu mencium bibir Vernon tanpa adanya peringatan. Meski hanya sekilas, ciuman itu benar-benar membekas bagi Vernon dan memberikan sebuah kesan tersendiri bagi keduanya.

"Lakukanlah seperti apa yang baru saja kau katakan! Aku akan memberimu kesenangan, maka berikan aku kebahagiaan." kata Seungkwan. "Kau tahu? Kau baru saja mencuri kebahagiaanku dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengembalikannya kepadaku. Orang tuaku, mereka adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan yang kupunya dan kau mengambilnya begitu saja."

Vernon terdiam.

"Sekarang katakan kesenangan macam apa yang kau inginkan dariku!"

Vernon menatap mata Seungkwan lekat-lekat, sama saat pertama kali mereka saling bertatap wajah di rumah sakit jiwa. "Aku menginginkanmu."

"..."

"Aku tidak pernah dicintai dan aku ingin kau untuk mencintaiku, tulus dari hatimu, bukan karena kau takut kepadaku. Aku ingin kau membayar semua perlakuan kejam ayahmu dengan cinta yang kau punya."

"Itu berat." jawab Seungkwan. "Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu dan tidak takut padamu. Kalau begitu aku akan mengatakan kebahagiaan yang kumau." sekali lagi Seungkwan mencium bibir Vernon secara singkat nan bergairah, ia bahkan membuat suara pada ciuman mereka. "Berhentilah membunuh."

"Apa kau yakin bahwa aku dapat melakukannya?"

"Atau kau bisa bunuh aku dan kehilangan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintaimu dengan tulus."

"Kau mengacamku?"

"Tidak, kau sendiri yang membuat peraturannya. Aku akan memberikan kesenangan kepadamu, maka kau akan memberiku kebahagiaan." ujar Seungkwan. "Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintaimu setulus hatiku, berarti kau harus mencoba pula untuk berhenti membunuh."

Karena tidak sanggup untuk menahan, Vernon mencium bibir Seungkwan dengan penuh nafsu dan juga gairah, seperti ada dorongan di dalam tubuhnya untuk merasakan bibir plump itu lebih dari sekedar ciuman sekilas. Seungkwan yang ikut hanyut dalam permainan itu juga turut andil dan membalas gerakan bibir Vernon.

"Vernon," Seungkwan melepas ciuman mereka dan menarik napas sejenak, "kau pernah bilang bahwa kau membuat lagu dan kau akan mencari seseorang untuk menyanyikan sisa bagian dari lagumu. Apa aku boleh menjadi orang yang menyanyikan bagian itu?"

Vernon menyeringai dengan mata mengantuknya. "Ini juga menjadi salah satu alasan, kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu. Aku ini seorang remaja yang masih labil dalam menentukan jalan hidupku, dan kau membantuku untuk memperbaikinya. Baiklah, aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang kau mau, dengan syarat jangan pernah coba-coba untuk menghilang dari kehidupanku atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya."

xx

xx

xx

xx

xx

\- end -

HEHEH AKU KEMBALI DONG GAIS.

Coba tebak berapa banyak cerita yang aku upload terus hapus lagi? Sedih banget lah belakangan tuh, ga punya motivasi sama sekali buat nulis padahal idenya ada.

Dan pada akhirnya kembali lagi kepada VerKwan, kayaknya abis ini saya mau jadi specialist Verkwan aja ya hehe.

Okeeeei, jadi ini adalah FF Oneshot pertama yang saya publish di FFnet dan masih seputar Verkwan hahaha. Belum ada couple lain yang sreg sama saya, kecuali Gyuhao, belakangan Gyuhao memang menjadi godaan terbesar saya dan menguji kesetiaan saya terhadap Verkwan, sue emang. Cuma gimana pun tetep aja Verkwan tuh tidak tergantikan, makanya kan, kalo bikin Verkwan mah tuntas melulu FFnya wkwk.

Ya sudaaah, jangan lupa untuk meninggakan review di sini yaaaa. Kalau suka di favourite dan follow juga. Semoga ke depannya bisa bikin FF yang lebih baik daripada ini yaaa, sumpah ini bikinnya ngedadak banget hehe.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, sampai ketemu lagi~~~~~


End file.
